Various mechanical egg processing systems are used to process avian eggs within a poultry hatchery facility. Such mechanical egg processing systems may include, for example, a transfer system for transferring eggs from a tray associated with a setter incubator (commonly referred to as a “flat”) to a container associated with a hatcher incubator (commonly referred to as a “hatching basket”). In other instances, an example of such mechanical egg processing systems may include an egg removal system for removing certain eggs from the flats. In the case of egg removal systems, it is common practice to remove non-live eggs from live eggs to increase available incubator space, to reduce the risk of contamination, and to save vaccine costs related to in ovo inoculations.
Conventionally, eggs designated as non-live are removed by hand or via an automated egg removal device. Automated egg removal devices may conventionally employ suction-type lifting devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,063 to Hebrank, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,003 to Keromnes et al., or U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,208 to Ilich.
However, such suction-type lifting devices may typically employ vacuum systems that require additional mechanisms and power requirements to function. Furthermore, such suction-type lifting devices may be difficult to maintain and clean, particularly after engaging an egg that explodes due to bacterial build-up within the egg. Additionally, the polymer-based suction cup may become deformed about the lip area after continuous use, thereby affecting the suction and lifting ability of the lifting device. In addition, the suction-type lifting devices do not straighten eggs oriented at an angle in the egg flat.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an egg lifting device and associated system capable of lifting eggs in a simplified manner while also improving the ease of maintenance of such a device, and further providing the additional function of straightening eggs oriented off-axis. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an associated method that would simplify and facilitate improved lifting of eggs.